Despicable Girls
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: When the latest invention blew up, nobody expected two portals to open, allowing girls from two different worlds to encounter with each other. Hilarity and mayhem ensue, especially when Miho and her friends ended up on the other side of the world, where tanks are used for warfare, and a villain seeks world domination at the same time . . .
1. Chapter I: Prologue to Mayhem

**[** _ **Girls und Panzer**_ **is the property of Actas, while** _ **Despicable Me**_ **is the property of the Illumination Entertainment and the Universal Pictures. Original Characters are mine.]**

* * *

 **Despicable Girls**

Prologue

 **December 30, 2016**

 **11:45 PM Friday, Pacific Standard Time**

 **Gru's House somewhere in Los Angeles, California**

"GRU!"

"Arrghh! Wuz up, Ductur Nuforiu?"

"It's Dr. Nefario, Gru! Come down here! I have a breakthrough!"

"This late?"

"Yes!"

"I am sleeping! Leave the girls alooonnee!"

"Gru! The girls are sleeping! Leave them be! I am only calling for you!"

"Arrghh! Olrught!"

 **12 minutes later . . .**

"Gru, this is it!"

An elderly man in white labcoat stood firm and proud, overlooking his creation. His friend, however, was not so proud.

"You wok mi en de mido uf de naught," his friend moaned. He spoke with a rather deep, Russian-like accent, which was even more pronounced when he was tired. "I wuz slinpin orly, too! Whuz de fuz?"

"But look at this!" Dr. Nefario said, pointing with his right black gloved hand at his newest invention. "It's my greatest invention ever, Gru! It sure could sell millions at the AVL!"

"Whut ez it?" he moaned. He was still in his pajamas, although he put his classic striped gray scarf around his neck. His dull, blue eyes stared aimlessly, trying to focus.

"Hold your nose up, will ya?" Dr. Nefario cried out enthusiastically, squeezing his friend's long, slightly down-curved nose hard. Gru winced, waking up a little.

"Ouch!" he cried. "You got that from my girls, did you?"

"And it's excellent as wake-up," Dr. Nefario said proudly. "I am actually glad to have the girls here for once!"

"So, go on with your rant," said Gru.

"Here is my latest invention," Dr. Nefario continued. "My would-be world-famous teleportation device!"

"Tele-fart device?" Gru grunted. He knew that Dr. Nefario had a hard time with words, due to his hearing problem.

"No, no!" Dr. Nefario said. "This time, I have heard you loud and clear!"

He motioned his hands towards the device. Gru looked.

In front of him was what looked like a normal, white dish antenna, except that it had a handle attached to it, so that it looked like a special ray-gun.

"This is a teleportation device?" asked Gru, doubting. "It surely looks so . . . mundane."

"That's the whole point!' Dr. Nefario. "This device is meant to be aimed at something. You aim it like a gun, and it opens a portal! That portal allows you to transport from one place to another! Even better, I don't need to make two portals; it makes that all by itself!"

"And how do you know that?" asked Gru, now much more awake. He found it more interesting, and he remembered telling his friend to make one, because Dr. Nefario wanted to work with the AVL. The AVL director, Silas Ramsbottom, told him that he will hire him, if he could make an impressive device.

"This is one great invention!" Dr. Nefario cried out. "Worthy of the brain of a mad scientist like I who could now prove to even the AVL that I am worthy of science and society alike!"

Gru smiled. His friend had been down lately, still wanting to make something worthwhile. Now, Gru was proud to realize that Dr. Nefario finally acted like a triumphant **villain** for once.

"Well . . ." Dr. Nefario remembered. "I had to test it first. On the first try, it did nothing except make a glowing rift or something. Then, I fixed it, and it opened a portal! Apparently, this device instantly makes a wormhole or portal to the other location. Hence, I do not need to aim this twice. As usual, I told the Minions to go through the portal first."

"And?"

"And they did not come back," said Dr. Nefario. "I accidentally transported them to some paradise islands in the Caribbean."

"They could not come back?" asked Gru, incredulous. "If so, then you cannot show this to the AVL!"

"No, no," Dr. Nefario said. "They could, but chose not to. I told them to come back in, but they got too interested in the banana plants there."

Gru sighed.

"And do you know where they are?" he asked.

"Of course!" Dr. Nefario said. He pointed to the antenna's handle. On top of it was a monitor screen.

"This screen," he explained. "Shows the location of the portal. When you point it, it creates a portal. Then, the screen shows the area of the portal. "That's how I could tell that the Minions ended up somewhere in the Caribbean."

"And can you re-open them?" asked Gru.

"Of course!" he answered. "It's a safety system! The AVL would kill me if I do not install some sort of a security system in case of accidents like this-"

"Do that," Gru cut him off. He was not really listening, his face in a frown at the laziness of his Minions.

"What?"

"Open the portal to the islands."

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes," Gru grunted. "I have some words with them . . ."

* * *

 **December 31, 2016**

 **12:10 AM Saturday, Pacific Standard Time**

"And get my permission next time, you guys."

Gru had a short but serious talk with the Minions who got "stranded" in the Caribbean. All eight of them were standing there, fidgeting.

"Next time," he said. "If you guys do well, then I will let you go there."

"Really?" they all asked. "Cierto?"

"Cierto? True? Yes, I keep my words," said Gru. "Now go, and get some sleep. Tomorrow, we're celebrating the New Year's Eve."

"Yay!" they all cheered, and ran (with their short legs) to their beds. Gru sighed.

"So," he said. "What's next?"

Dr. Nefario kept jumping up for joy.

"I can't wait to show this to them!" he cried out. "Imagine all the glory and fame this could bring! I could now go to a fancy, foreign resort and do my own things! Maybe I can even fall in love with an Asian girl and-"

"Hold your horses!" Gru said, touching his friend by the shoulder. He quickly calmed down.

"S-Sorry," he apologized. "I just got excited and all. I am still young, you know?"

"Well," said Gru, rolling his eyes, looking at his friend. Dr. Nefario had messy white hair, and looked mildly obese. "You can save your 'time' with Asian girls and such later. Right now, it's not about girls; it's about this device."

"OK!" Dr. Nefario uttered, checking his device. He even seemed to caress it, as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

"Speaking of girls . . ." said Gru. "Once we make that device work, we can travel anywhere around the world with this, huh?"

He started to daydream about what his whole family could do. Go to the greatest places of the world. Maybe even a long day at Tokyo, Japan for a sushi feast or something rich and fancy.

"By the way," Gru began. "Anything els-wait, Dr. Nefario?"

Dr. Nefario was handling the device with worried eyes.

"That's odd," he said. "This device is not listening."

"Come again?" Gru asked.

"It's not opening a portal," Dr. Nefario said. "It did this before, but I made it work. This time, it's doing something funny."

"What do you mean?" Gru asked.

"This device can talk," he explained, not listening. "I made it that way, adding my own AI into a GPS system, turning this into a smart teleportation device."

"And?" asked Gru. "That's impressive, but what's the problem? You know perfectly well that the AVL would not dare touch an experimental object."

"I know!" Dr. Nefario wailed. If there is one thing that he hated, it was failure.

"But hear this," he said. Both listened closely.

" _Portal opening. Portal opening. Portal open upstairs. Portal open to port_ ," it said mechanically. " _Port opening at 12:15AM_."

"It's not saying anything," Dr. Nefario moaned. "It normally tells me it's opening a portal here then, before opening, it tells me the location. However, it's not."

"It is," Gru said. "It's saying something about opening a portal upstairs, and then opening it to some kind of a port. Oh, by the way, it was speaking in Japanese at that time."

"But that's crazy!" Dr. Nefario exclaimed. "It only works when I aim this device! Plus, I never installed anything about 'Japanese' in it! It should only speak in English!"

"Or is it?" Gru asked. "What did-oh no! Dr. Nefario! GET OUTTA WAY!"

The device suddenly shook violently, and electric sparks started to fly out of it. Gru forced his friend to toss it, and they heard one thing that everybody in the room dreaded:

BOOM!

* * *

 **Ah, the realization of a dream! Originally, this was supposed to be my very first fanfic! However, my previous works ended up having a different tone than what I expected. And this first chapter was supposed to be an actual chapter. However, realizing that the tone was also different, I managed to re-work it so it sounds more like a foreshadowing of the things to come. So, the prologue was born. This prologue establishes how the girls from two nations will encounter each other. Yes, a teleportation device works fantastically with this.**

 **Initially, I intend to introduce the girls in this chapter. However, being a prologue, I decide to only foreshadow them in the hints. Dr. Nefario's ranting about an "Asian girl" is a part of that, plus Gru's imagination about going to Tokyo. So, my apology to any Girls und Panzer fans for the disappointment; Girls und Panzer will appear later on. I assure you of that. In the meantime, please review, and tell others about this. I really appreciate every review, for it encourages me to keep trying. I thank Inceptor57 for the encouragement of going through this. Have fun, and Happy New Year!**

 **Side Note: In this chapter, I used italics near the end to signify that the phrases were in Japanese. I do not speak or write Japanese, so that was the reason why I italicized them. I made up Gru's linguistic ability.**


	2. Chapter II: Close Encounter

**Wow, this is now the very first** _ **real**_ **chapter of my story. After at least two efforts to write a first chapter (only to end up writing a prologue), I have finally written this! Thank you to everyone who has seen and reviewed my work. I hope that this will be worth my time in the long run. By the way, if anyone thinks that he or she can write better than I can, you are more than free to try! In a way, I am doing this to express how much I love both series. Enjoy!**

 **On a side note, I am surprised to see someone actually review my stand-alone prologue ("Despicable New Year's Eve), and I am so thankful for that. Unfortunately, the review was made by a guest, so I wish I could personally thank that person. So, whoever you are, thank you so much.**

 **Update: The very first paragraph is now outdated. I have decided to change the prologue into an actual chapter, because the numbering system for the chapters was starting to throw me off. For example, Prologue was known as "Chapter 1" in my account, while Chapter I was known as "Chapter 2." For simplicity's sake, I decide to re-update that part. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Close Encounter**

 **12:15 AM, in the same house, upstairs . . .**

"What was that?"

A voice asked nervously. The voice came from a large, colorful room, where some decorations hanged in the ceiling. A white computer stayed still nearby, although a drawing board close to it shook at the noise.

"Agnes," another voice moaned. "Can you go back to sleep?"

"But I can't," said Agnes. "I hope Gru's alright."

"He'll be fine," the girl told her youngest sister. "And Edith, stay still, OK? Edith?"

She took up her glasses nearby and stared into the near-darkness. Fortunately, the moon was shining bright enough. The girls slept in three beds, made out of empty, harmless, but real rockets. Agnes slept in the middle one; it was decorated in all-white and pink, complete with a unicorn head. A silhouette of a nine-year-old with a pink beanie hat was crouching at the edge of a mattress.

"Edith!" the girl hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Margo!" the pink-hatted girl whispered. "Look!"

Both Agnes and Margo looked at where Edith was pointing. Something was glowing dimly in the middle of the mattress. The mattress itself was round and large. Technically, it was all-blue, except for a stripe of pink circling it like a ring; the pink ring itself had red hearts in them. Hence, the glowing thing was shining in the middle like a faint sun, while the hearts seemed to circle around it like planets.

"What is that?" Margo asked.

"Dunno!" Edith answered. "It sure looks like a glowing thunderbolt!"

"No," Margo disagreed. "It looks like a glowing scratch or a rift of something . . ."

"Rift!" Edith shouted out. "A time portal or something?"

"What's a rift?" asked Agnes.

"In this case," Margo explained. "It is another word for wormhole, portal, or a door to another world."

"Really?" cried out Agnes. "To a unicorn land?"

The other two girls stared at her. They wished that _that_ would not be the case.

"Eh, I don't think so," Edith quickly said. "Anyway, what's this thing?"

"Don't touch it, Edith," Margo commanded her like a mother.

"Ah, come on!" Edith moaned. "We have a mom now, so slack off, will ya?"

"Not on my watch," Margo said, and Edith pouted at her. "Now, for that thing . . ."

All three girls now stared at the mysterious glowing rift. It looked very much like a portal, albeit thin and horizontal, like the sun's horizon. The glow was faint and white; in the middle of it, they could barely see something in the middle of it . . .

"Is it showing the other side?" Margo asked. "I am wearing glasses, so I may not see as clearly . . ."

"Hmm," Edith murmured, squinting towards it closely. Although she wanted to come closer, Margo tugged her at her pajamas, forcing her to keep some distance.

"Yeah," she replied. "I could scarely make out something pink and blue . . ."

"Pink and blue?" asked Agnes. "Unicorn?"

Margo rolled her eyes, while Edith ignored her.

"I think I see . . ." said Edith. "A pink bed or sofa or something?"

"How so?" Margo asked.

"I think it's a bed," Edith said. "Due to the pink and white blankets or something, but the bed looks like a sofa or something . . ."

"Ah!" Margo understood. "That's a futon bed."

"A futon bed?" both girls asked Margo.

"A futon bed is a type of sofa bed," explained Margo. "That particular type is named after a Japanese type of bed."

"Wow," Edith said with a whistle. "You can tell like that! I wish I could tell like you do! And how did you know that?"

"I saw it, too," said Margo. "It's just that my eyes have to adjust to using the glasses for a while."

"Can you see it?" Edith asked her oldest sister.

"I see something!" Agnes cried out.

"What do you see?" asked Edith halfheartedly. She did not really want to hear the craziest imaginations of her youngest sister.

"I see a teddy bear!" she cried out. "One looking like mine!"

Both girls squinted into the rift. Their jaws dropped.

"It is!" they replied. "Agnes?"

Agnes jumped into her bed, searching for the bear.

"Here it is!" she cried out. She jumped out, showing off the bear.

"That brings me back memories," Edith recalled. "You found it, but I was the only one who could 'save' it from being taken into a dumpster truck."

"You actually entered it?!" Margo roared, grabbing her middle sister and giving her some playful but serious "messages" as punishment. "You better be careful next time, ninja girl."

"Ouch! OK, OK!" cried Edith. "Man, that really hurts! Agnes told me to save it!"

"But you did try," Margo stated. "Because you were looking for an 'excuse' to enter a garbage truck and act all superhero stuff."

"Eh . . ." Edith was dumbfounded. Her sister was too smart.

"And I saw it," said Margo. "And I wanted to throw it away, but Agnes actually tried to patch it up. Her determination to do so . . ."

". . . made you want to actually fix it," Edith sighed. "Even you got into it."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Agnes has this charisma that even I sometimes cannot resist. And so, I ended up taking out a knitting kit and patched it up."

"And I wanted it to look like it was being healed!" said Agnes. "So, with Margo's help, I put bandages on it!"

She proudly lifted up the bear, patched up in different places with bandages. It sure looked like it was injured.

"The world of cuteness," Edith grunted, and Margo nodded in agreement. Agnes just smiled and stared at the rift.

"Oh!" she yelled. "I see someone!"

"Who?" both girls asked. All three peered into the portal.

"Look!" Agnes pointed at it.

* * *

 **December 31, 2016**

 **5:15 PM Saturday, Japan Standard Time**

 **On a school carrier nearby Tokyo, Japan**

"What was that?"

Another voice echoed, this time in an apartment room. A medium-size brunette with short hair and bright, brown eyes was studying at her desk when she heard a small but audible boom. She looked around her room.

Her room was quite plain, with blue and green walls all around it. She was sitting on her brown desk when the noise struck. To the left of her desk were her TV and a whole shelf of teddy bears, covered in bandages. Behind her was a brown table and a pink futon sofa-bed. She kept looking around. Nothing caught her attention at first . . .

. . . until she saw something flashing behind two boxes next to her bed.

"What's that?" the girl wondered, leaving her homework and laptop on the desk to check out the mysterious glow. She moved the boxes, and noticed a strange patch of light shining.

"What is this?" she wondered. "A light of some sort?"

"What is that?" a voice boomed from the light in English.

"Wahh!" the girl stifled her scream, falling back. Fortunately, she fell on a soft, pink carpet with white flowers, so she was not hurt. "W-Who?"

"Dunno?" another voice echoed from the light. "It sure looks like a glowing thunderbolt."

"Hmm . . ." the girl pondered. "Let me listen . . . Good thing I know English."

She kept listening to the light, keeping some distance from it. Apparently, there were three girls speaking; it appeared that they were of a different age. One sounded mature, while the other sounded like a young tomboy. The youngest voice sounded so sweet that the girl secretly wished that she could see her.

" _Kawaii_ ," she whispered. "Who's there?"

Yet she kept quiet. She kept listening to the whole conversation. Three girls seemed to talk back and forth, until she heard something that caught her attention:

"Unicorn?" the youngest voice echoed from the light.

The girl suddenly remembered something. She looked back, and checked her shelf of bears.

"My Boko bears," she said proudly. "I just love them."

She moved them to look for something, and found it. It was a white horse plush with a pink mane and a yellow horn. She blushed.

"I still remember that moment," she recalled. "How I wanted to win a Boko at one of the crane machines, only to get this instead."

She lifted it up like a baby. The unicorn smiled innocently, its pink hooves hanging in the air. She smiled.

"I wonder if this will do," she whispered. She also took out one of the Boko dolls, and brought them to the light. She held them, and stared back at the light.

"I see a teddy bear!" the youngest girl cried out from the light. "One looking like mine!"

The girl dropped her jaw. Somebody _could_ see through the light.

"It is!" two voices replied from the light. "Agnes?"

"Agnes . . ." the girl muttered under her breath. That must the voice of the cutest girl. Now that she thought about it, she also heard the name "Edith" before. She guessed that Edith was the name of the tomboyish girl, because the oldest-sounding voice muttered it.

"Here it is!" Agnes cried out from the light. The brunette squinted at the light. She barely made out a teddy bear that looked like the Boko!

"Oh!" she responded with a squeal.

Then, she heard the oldest roar, saying "You better be careful next time, ninja girl."

The brunette giggled. Apparently, the girls were treating each other like siblings, and their playful antics reminded her of her time with her older sister.

"Maho . . ." the brunette said dreamily to herself. "I wish I could see you again."

"And I wanted it to look like it was being healed!" said Agnes from the light. "So, with Margo's help, I put bandages on it!"

"Ah," the brunette noted. "The oldest girl must be Margo."

Suddenly, she heard something that shocked her.

"Oh! I see someone!"

The brunette stared into the light. She noticed that the light grew slightly larger, so that she could see three faces from it.

"Look!" the image of a black, ponytailed girl with the teddy bear spoke.

"H-Hello?" the brunette spoke back in English.

"Oh!" all three cried.

"I see a girl there!" the tallest girl with glasses spoke. She was clearly the oldest.

"Who is she?" asked the girl with the pink beanie hat. She sure had the face of a tomboy.

"Hello!" the same, black-haired girl greeted out loudly. "I am Agnes!"

"Agnes!" hissed Margo. "Don't just go around and introduce yourself to strangers!"

"H-Hi!" the brunette spoke back. "I-I am Miho. Miho Nishizumi."

"Oh! A Japanese!" Edith shouted from the other side. "She must be speaking from Japan!"

"Y-Yes, I am Japanese in Japan," Miho replied. She backed away at the massive roar coming from Edith. She sure was a tomboy with a big voice.

"It is!" Edith cried out. "Can we actually get through this?"

"Edith," Margo hissed, restraining her with her hands. Edith struggled, but Margo was too strong (and smart) for her. "Watch your manners."

Miho giggled.

"I guess you all are sisters," said Miho.

"Yes, we are sisters," Margo answered. "Sorry to bother you, but I heard that you're Miho Nishizumi, right?"

"Right," Miho replied.

"Alright," she said. "I am Margo."

"Edith here," the tomboy moaned.

"And Agnes!" Agnes repeated. "And here's the bear!"

Agnes suddenly threw the bear at the light.

"Oops!" she cried.

The bear suddenly entered Miho's room, but only the head and half of the body were in. Miho gasped.

"Wow . . ." she muttered.

"Wow . . ." the girls from the other side chimed in.

"H-Hold on!" Miho told them. She carefully reached out to the bear. Sure enough, it was a real bear, and it was stuck through. Carefully, she pulled it out, remembering that it was a recently fixed bear.

 _Pop_!

Miho successfully took out the bear. She held it up, beaming.

"Agnes!" Miho called out through the portal. "Here it is!"

She pushed the unicorn plush into the portal. She winced as she heard a scream from the other side.

"It's a fluffy unicorn!" she screamed. "It's so fluffy!"

Something about the girl's voice made Miho feel so happy.

 _Pop_!

Miho saw the plush disappear into the portal, and saw Agnes cuddling her newest toy.

"Yay!" she cried out. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Miho answered.

"Now," Margo said. "We know that this portal, whatever it is, can be used back and forth. If a toy can get through easily, then I guess we can."

"Oh yeah!" Edith cried out. "A free trip to Japan!"

"Japan? Oh yeah," Miho realized. "Hey, where are you all from?"

"We're in California!" Agnes replied.

"Cali-wait. The US?" Miho asked.

"Yes!" Agnes answered.

"Oh, so what do-wait. Hold on!"

Miho reached out to her ringing phone.

" _Konnichiwa_!" the voice of a bright girl spoke from it.

"Saori-chan!" Miho called out.

"Where are you?" she called. "We're waiting for you at the park!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Sorry, I am coming!"

She hanged up, and then spoke to the girls through the portal.

"Margo-san, Edith-san, and Agnes-chan," she called out through the portal. "I have to go and see my friends!"

"Aw!" Edith moaned. "And what did you call us?"

"It's honorifics from Japan," Margo explained. "Like our 'sir' and 'miss.' She's using that to refer to us."

"Can we go through this?" Edith asked.

"No," said Miho. "We better keep this a secret between us, until we know more about this."

"Aw . . ." Edith moaned again.

"She's right, Edith," Margo said. "Let's hide this portal. Let me see if I can move it . . ."

Margo reached out to the portal. Sure enough, Miho could see that the portal did move. The perspective of the room changed, so that she saw more of the room. Behind the girls, Miho could perceive three beds made out of rockets, with one of them in the appearance of a unicorn.

Miho raised her eyebrow, but giggled at the unicorn bed.

"Alright!" Miho called. "I will hide mine, and you make sure hide it!"

"Understood!" all three girls spoke. "Talk later!"

"Bye!" Agnes cried.

"Bye!" Miho called. As the girls hurried to hide the portal (behind Agnes' bed), Miho hurried to hide hers. She carefully moved the portal into one of the boxes. It continued to glow as she closed the lids.

"Alright, then!" Miho said. "Let's go."

* * *

 **And that is the ending of the first chapter. Wow! I am amazed that I am getting through this! I thank the mystery guest, Inceptor57, and God my Lord, Savior, and Friend for this wonderful opportunity to improve my writing skills. So, I hope that I am ready for the crazy things to come! Let me know any ideas you have to make this even better!**

 **For example, the mysterious guest wanted Antonio to appear . . . That I have to see. Maybe he could be a part of a mini-plot later. Maybe. In the meantime, please review, fave, and even follow, so that I have some encouragement to keep going! My current plan is to hopefully finish it before Despicable Me 3 comes out, so that I do not have to redo this crossover fanfic due to that. In the meantime, have fun! Happy New Year! It's So Fluffy, and Panzer Vor!**

 **Update: Once again, the first paragraph in this Author's Note section is outdated. Now, this chapter is officially my second chapter. The third chapter is underway; expect the first introduction of the girls from both sides of the world! Oh, but I have to make sure I do this right!**


	3. Chapter III: Let's Talk

**So, I have read at least three reviews so far. I am still figuring out which and how many characters from both worlds to include. MusicLover gave me great ideas about what to focus on next: music (what they like or dislike) or "anything when they get to know each other better." Hence, here is a little bit of that:**

* * *

 **Chapter III: Let's Talk**

 **December 31, 2016**

 **11:30 PM Saturday, Japan Standard Time**

 **Oarai Isosaki Shrine**

"It's almost time!"

A ginger-haired girl with a big smile cried out, as the New Year was coming. She and all of her four friends were dressed in kimono, as per the tradition each year. However, there is one thing that was different . . .

"Miporin," the girl began. "What's with the box?"

Miho Nishizumi blushed profusely. She could not think how or why a girl like her would bring a big, cardboard box all the way from her house on the school carrier, and all the way to the shrine on dry land.

"Man, you're the clumsy type," said the ginger-haired girl. "I remember Erika Itsumi even commenting on that!"

"Y-Yeah," Miho admitted. "I guess you're right, Takebe-chan. I should have thought twice before doing that."

"And to make matters worse," a girl with sleepy eyes yawned. "You brought it with the intention of not really telling us yet what it _is_."

She was so right. Miho did not intend to draw unnecessary attention. A cute girl in kimono carrying a box was an unusual sight, especially when said girl carried it all the way from port to the shrine. Almost everybody stared at her along the way.

"Mako," Miho blushed. "I guess it was so important that I brought it here, hehe."

"Ah, Nishizumi-dono," said a girl with curly hair that looked almost like an afro. "You are always on top of things!"

"T-Thanks, Akiyama-chan," said Miho.

"It must have been so precious," said a tall, elegant girl with flowers on her head and even on her shoulders. "That even Miho-chan would bring it all the way here."

"It is," Miho admitted. "But I forgot how to explain it, Isuzu-chan."

"Huh . . ." the others thought for a while.

"Maybe just show it now?" asked Mako.

"Or just show it before midnight?" Saori joined. "That sounds so romantic."

"Romanticize yourself," Mako said nonchalantly.

"Maybe just show it tomorrow," advised Hana. "You don't need to be pressured to show it to us."

"Ah," began Miho. "I still am not-"

"MIHO!"

A sweet, cute voice suddenly rang out from the box.

"Eh?" all four friends stood, jaws wide open in shock.

"What was that?" Saori asked. "Miporin, what did you-"

"Hush!"

Miho looked around, and motioned her friends to come close.

"Come with me," she whispered.

"Where are you?" the same voice spoke from the box.

"Agnes!" another voice boomed from it. "It's the New Year's Eve back there in Japan. There is no way Miho would hear us there. She would have kept the portal hidden in a safe spot."

"Portal?" all four stared at Miho. Miho's face turned red real fast. Without thinking, she opened up the box, but hid the content from her friends.

"Agnes!" she whispered. "Wait! I'll be right there!"

"Thank you!" Agnes answered. "You're so nice and kind! I want to see you!"

"Agnes!" Margo called out again. "Wait until she's done! Wow, you're so up and early because of that, huh?"

Her friends just stood there, aghast.

"Is there a yokai in that box?" asked Hana.

"I don't think so," said Saori. "It sounds too crisp and clear to be from a ghost."

"I am so curious," Yukari admitted. "What about you, Mako? Mako?"

Mako stood there, gulping.

"I hate ghosts," she reminded her friends. "Yokai included."

"Oh shush!" Saori told her friends. "Let's listen!"

" . . . I will come back later," Miho finally said.

"Thank you!" Agnes called out. Miho also noticed that the rift had grown larger, so that it actually was almost as big as the box itself.

"I better put this somewhere safe," Miho pondered to herself. She sighed. Realizing that it was getting larger, and eventually that she would admit to her friends, she decided to just do it.

She closed the box, and went back to her friends.

"Let's go pray," said Miho. "Then, I will show you and explain."

* * *

 **25 minutes later . . .**

"Please make sure I have a boyfriend this year."

"Please make sure I can hone my ikebana this year."

"Please make sure I can get more tank models this year."

"Please make sure that my grandmother is alright this year."

Miho readied her prayers, as her friends already said theirs.

"Please," began Miho. "Make sure that I will understand the girls-Margo, Edith, and Agnes-and the portal as well."

She did not realize that her friends overheard her, and all of them stared at her.

"Margo?" said Saori.

"Edith?" noted Hana.

"Agnes?" whispered Yukari.

"Portal?" spoke Mako.

"Please, kamis or gods or even God," said Miho. "That I can know and understand how this will eventually work out in the end . . . And . . . And win another fluffy unicorn for Agnes."

All of them stared her, jaws agape.

"Eh?" all of them said in unison.

Miho peeked, and saw all of her friends. One of the clocks nearby suddenly rang. It was midnight.

She decided that it was time. Breathing deeply, her face still red, she asked them:

"Would you all mind coming with me to my house?"

* * *

 **January 1, 2017**

 **12:30 AM Sunday, Japan Standard Time**

 **Miho's apartment somewhere on the school carrier**

"So," Miho said. "Here we are."

Everybody dressed up in their most comfortable attire. Miho wore her simple, yellow dress, while Saori donned a pink, frilly one. Hana wore a very formal dress, one quite suited to a proper lady, complete with a white hat. Yukari wore a casual shirt, jacket, and everything based on military attire, while Mako was content with . . . her school uniform.

"Mako!" Saori moaned. "Get something else to wear!"

"It's evening," said Mako. "And no one really cares."

"But I do!" answered Saori, as she dragged Mako away and re-dressed her in something else. Mako ended up dressed in a blue shirt and dress, with a cyan ribbon on her chest, so that it looked vaguely like her uniform.

"Better!" said Saori. Mako only grumbled, but went along with it.

"So . . ." Miho began. "I guess you all are too curious to be sleepy."

Everybody in the room nodded.

Miho sighed.

"Alright," she said. "I will explain.

* * *

 **10 minutes later . . .**

"And that is why I brought the box," finished Miho. "And everything else with it."

All four girls stared at their friend, jaws agape.

"Even I am astounded," said Mako, with a tone unusually high-pitched and energetic for a sleepyhead like her. "That is beyond anything I know of!"

"This is cooler than just tanks!" Yukari blurted out. "Well, _almost_."

"This must a sign of something greater," Hana said, a little dreamily. "A good omen?"

"A portal to America?!" Saori shouted. "Yay! Homeland of the cool boys!"

"Like Justin Bieber?" Mako said sarcastically. Saori's face turned crimson with embarrassment. Everybody else giggled.

"But thanks for understanding me," Miho admitted. "I guess I was too scared to tell you all right away."

"Oh, don't sweat it!" Yukari uttered. "Nishizumi-dono, I trust you with all my head!"

"With everything?" Mako questioned.

"Well, I have to decide," Yukari said, embarrassed.

"Well!" Saori cried out. "Why not open the box?"

"Oh yeah!" Miho said. "I forgot!"

She turned around to get the box, and gasped. The others looked to see what was going on. The box was starting to bulge.

"Uh oh . . ." Miho whispered under her breath. "It's growing."

"The portal?" Saori asked.

"Yes," she answered. "It was slightly growing, but it seems that I need to take it to somewhere safer and larger to keep it in."

"Well," said Yukari. "We can think about that later. At least the portal thing is transportable."

The others nodded, too eager to see what the portal looked like. So, Miho breathed deeply, and opened it.

All of the four friends gasped at the sight.

"It's beautiful," Hana whispered. "It looks like a glowing flower."

"Huh?" Saori said. "It looks like a sun, except white and with a black circle in the center."

"That must be the window to the other side," Mako noted. "Right, Miho?"

"Yes," she replied. "Margo-san, Edith-san, and Agnes-chan must have hidden it under a secure place."

"But it's getting bigger!" Yukari noted. Miho nodded.

"Let's see if they're still there," Miho said.

"But what about the time zone difference?" asked Mako. "It would be 7:40 AM or so in California."

"Is it?" asked Saori.

"Yes!" Yukari remembered. "California and Japan are far apart, so they definitely would be in different time zones."

"I think it's early enough for them," said Miho. "Let's give it a try."

She then breathed deeply, and called them out: "Margo-san! Edith-san! Agnes-chan! Are you-"

"SHE'S BAAAACCKKK!"

All except Miho and Mako jumped at the sudden outburst. Miho already knew what was going to happen, while Mako opened her eyes a little wide, only to retain her usual drowsy demeanor.

"Agnes-chan!" Miho called out. "Can you open the portal?"

"Sure!" she screamed. "Margo! Edith! She's back!"

"Agnes!" Margo yelled some distance away. "Miho would be sleeping by now!"

"But she's calling!" Agnes answered. "And I hear her friends with her!"

"Oh!" the other four realized. Miho guessed correctly that Agnes was actually next to the portal all along. What she did not know was that Agnes just woke up, and overheard Miho with her friends.

"Agnes!" Margo called out again. "Wash yourself and fix your hair first! We also need to do so!"

"Oh! We'll be back!" Agnes yelled to the portal, still hidden under a thick, pink blanket.

Miho and her friends heard small footsteps moving away from the portal.

"Well," Miho said. "I guess we have to wait."

"Are they speaking in English?" asked Saori.

"Yes," she replied. "Good thing I know a little of it."

"I virtually understood nothing of it," admitted Hana. "I am not very good at English."

"Good thing I know!" Yukari cried out. "I know plenty of it!"

"I understood some of it," said Mako. "But we're Japanese; English is a very different language."

"I am exactly not big on English either," Saori also admitted. "But this Agnes girl sure sounds very cute and young."

"She is," Miho said. "But I did not ask them for their age. All three of them, however, looked younger than we were."

"Your guesses?' asked Saori.

"Margo-san looks like about 13, Edith-san seemed to be 10, and Agnes-chan appeared to be about seven," Miho said. "Margo-san is the tallest girl. She has brown hair tied into a ponytail, with black glasses and a casual uniform. She looks quite smart. Edith-san has short blond hair with a pink outfit. You will know her; she's the only one wearing a pink hat. Agnes-chan is the cutest of the three; she has black hair tied straight up into a spiky ponytail, and she's the 'unicorn girl' I mentioned before."

"But I guess we have to see them to really know them," said Saori. "Right?"

"Right," replied Miho. "And they are-wait, they're here!"

The portal suddenly shone. Apparently, the girls lifted up the blanket, and brought the portal out of the box, which was bulging due to the portal's mysterious growth.

"Uh-oh," said a mature voice from the light. "We better put this somewhere safe."

"WOW!"

All except Miho jumped at the noise. Saori and Yukari literally hopped away, as if they were rabbits after seeing a fox. Hana leaned away, but showed her surprise on her face. Mako, however, dashed to Miho's bed, cowering behind it and shaking.

"Who's that?" a cute voice spoke from the portal.

"Sorry, Agnes-chan," Miho said. "I brought my friends here to see you."

"Oh!" Agnes said, and screamed joyfully. Everybody winced at the sudden change of volume in the room.

"Margo! Edith!" Agnes continued. "They're all here! Yippee!"

"That's one cutie-pie," remarked Saori. Hana and Yukari nodded in agreement. Mako, however, just stood and blushed, but came back and sat with her friends.

"Is she cuter than me?" she suddenly asked. Everybody else in the room was taken aback by her unusual reaction.

"Eh . . ." Miho began. "Just see them."

Margo, Edith, and Agnes revealed themselves through the portal. All five girls in Miho's apartment came closer to the portal, in order to better see the girls through the other side.

"Ah, greetings, umm, _konnichi-wa_ ," began Margo. Miho noticed that the mature girl seemed to try and learn some Japanese.

"Just speak in English, Margo-san," Miho said. "We know a little English, too."

"Oh, alright then," Margo said. "Hello, ahem! I am Margo."

"Hi!" Edith bumped in. "I am Edith!"

"Pink hat?" Mako asked.

"It's _my_ hat," Edith grunted.

Saori and Hana blinked at the reaction.

"Tomboy," Saori whispered to Hana, who nodded back.

Agnes just stared at the four, and then yelled. All five girls blinked at the sudden reaction.

"Kawaii!" Agnes cried. " _They're so kawaii_!"

She suddenly deepened her voice at the last sentence. For some reason, the way she executed it made all girls in the room giggle. Margo rolled her eyes, but smiled. That was the same voice she made when their daddy won Agnes the unicorn plush.

 _The 'It's so fluffy' voice_ , Margo thought. _That made even me smile_.

"Hello!" she continued. "I am Agnes! I love unicorns and everything kawaii!"

"You're such a cutie," Saori admitted.

"So you are Agnes," Hana noted. "Kawaii."

"Hi there!" Yukari suddenly roared, surprising her friends. "I am Yuka-"

"Let her speak, will ya?" Saori moaned to interrupt her.

"Oh come on!" Yukari wailed. "I want talk to her!"

"Me too!" Hana admitted.

"Me three," Mako replied nonchalantly.

"Girls!" Miho caught their attention, as they were about to get into a "cuteness frenzy."

"Calm down," she told them. "Yes, this is Agnes-chan. She was the girl whom I gave the unicorn to."

"Oh, that unicorn!" Saori remembered, as Miho blushed. "I remember you going crazy over the Boko, and you spent all of the coins you had at that time . . ." She deliberately left it unfinished.

". . . to try and get the Boko," Miho finished with a blush. "But my last effort ended up catching a unicorn."

"It's so fluffy!" Agnes roared in _that_ tone again. The girls started to go "cuteness frenzy" at that.

"Oh bother," Miho said, as her friends chattered incessantly. "Margo-san, Edith-san, and Agnes-chan. Here are my friends."

They all stopped to look at three American girls in the portal. Saori, Hana, and Yukari all stared in wonder at the "unicorn girl." Even Mako stared, although she held a rather drowsy face.

"Hello!" Saori cried out, making the three girls behind the portal jump. "I am Saori Takebe!"

"Tekken?" Edith asked.

"Takebe! Ta-Ke-Be!" she moaned.

"Greetings," said Hana in a calm, soothing tone. "I am Hana Isuzu."

"Isuzu?" asked Margo. "You mean, the Isuzu Motors?"

Hana blushed at that. That was not the first time it had happened to her; her mother admitted once that it was rather embarrassing.

"No," she replied. "We do ikebana, the art of arranging flowers, not the art of making cars."

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"No, I am fine," she said, giggling.

"Greetings from Japan!" Yukari cried out wildly, but the girls from the other side were prepared, so they did not jump as much. "I am Yukari Akiyama!"

"Mako Reizei here," Mako said dead last in a sleepy tone.

"Mackerel Lazy?" Edith asked. Mako flinched at that.

"Sorry about my sister's insult," Margo quickly said, squeezing her as punishment. "She's a big fan of Japan, but she needs to learn some _manners_."

"That's you there, Mako- _zy_!" said Saori playfully. Mako rolled her eyes and grunted.

"So, now that we've all introduced to each other," began Saori. "What's next?"

"The portal," said Margo. "It's getting bigger, so we need to put it where we can keep it safe and sound."

Everybody in the apartment agreed unanimously with that.

"We'll put it in an abandoned garage," said Yukari. "Rather, a garage in fairly good condition, but needs a lot of refurnishing to do."

"The one next to our current garage?" asked Saori.

"Yup! That's the one."

"When did we have that?" asked Saori. "I don't remember seeing it."

"It was already there," Hana said. "But it's a little far away, and tucked into a corner, so even I did not realize it until I got there."

"Huh?" Miho asked.

"Well . . ." Hana began. "Let's us say I was hungry and was wandering around for food."

Everybody in the group laughed. Miho even heard giggling from the girls in the portal.

"We'll put the portal downstairs," Margo called out. "And it should be safe from prying eyes."

"Us too!" Yukari shouted. "Let's find that place first!"

"Wait!" Saori said. "We can wait with that!"

"For what?" Yukari responded. "It's not like we're busy or something."

"I have my stuff to do tomorrow!" Saori moaned. "Like cooking food and homework."

Almost everybody in the room, and the portal, groaned at that last word.

"Homework," muttered Yukari. "The bane of humanity. At least that's better than death."

"Even tanks?" asked Hana.

"Well . . ." began Yukari, but got distracted as she and others noticed Agnes trying to squeeze in.

"What's a tank?" she asked.

"A tank is an armored vehicle with tracks and firepower and amazing armor and cannon for superb power!" Yukari exclaimed, her voice starting to speed up. "Created for use during WWI, these amazing vehicles of awesomeness and superpower became the dominant force not only during WWI, but also during today's world! As tanks advanced, they became cooler and cooler and more awesome and way-"

Once again, a hand came down upon Yukari's right shoulder. Yukari's rapid-fire speech slowed down to a crawl, then silence.

"Panzer high," she answered. "And speak slowly, too."

"Sorry, Nishizumi-dono," Yukari apologized.

"Dono?" asked Agnes. "Do you have a doughnut?"

All of the girls in the room giggled. Now they wanted to feed her.

"No, no," said Margo. "That's her way of respecting someone."

"Why only her?" asked Edith.

"That's her way of addressing me," said Miho.

"Say," Edith suddenly uttered. "Miho, your name sounds like my sister's."

"Really?"

"Miho vs. Margo . . . Who will be my next sister?"

All the girls in the apartment laughed, as Margo squeezed Edith tight again.

"You little imp," she muttered.

"Ow, ow!" Edith screamed. "That hurts!"

"By the way," Saori noted. "Why do you wear your hat all the time?"

"Why do some girls wear their headbands all the time?" Edith asked rhetorically.

"You trying to be smart, heh?" Margo said, grabbing her again. She only moaned.

"Can we even come through?" Agnes suddenly asked.

Everybody in the apartment and Gru's house suddenly and unanimously had the same thought.

"Can we?" asked Hana.

"If the toy can, then we can," answered Mako.

"But the toy is nonliving," said Margo. "A human could be a different matter."

"I wonder . . ." began Agnes. "Why don't-hey, Kyle! Come here, Kyle!"

"Kyle?" Miho and her friends asked.

A hairy beast with huge teeth suddenly appeared before them, and Agnes held him up for them to see. It looked like a mutant black dog with the face of a piranha. Everybody gasped.

"Umm . . ." Miho began.

"What's that?!" Saori wailed.

"A dog?" Hana asked.

"It's a . . . mutant pet?" speculated Yukari.

"Good thing it's not a ghost," muttered Mako.

Kyle growled at them all, but made a weird face at Miho. Suddenly, he escaped from Agnes' grasp and entered the portal.

"KKKKYYYYAAAHHHHH!"

The black canine beast suddenly appeared before them. Miho suddenly went into a defensive posture, as if ready to strike a criminal. Saori jumped away, cowering behind the restroom door. Hana leaned away, but resumed her posture while shaking. Yukari also jumped away, but stayed near the portal. Mako just stood there, frozen with fear and her eyes wide with terror.

"Stay there, good doggy . . ." Miho slowly said, as she reached out with her left hand to restrain the beast in front of her. Her reflexes were ready to pounce it, if necessary. Then, Kyle opened his mouth . . .

. . . and licked her hand.

Miho suddenly calmed down with a sigh of relief, and lifted up the beast before them like a small dog. All her friends also reacted the same. Saori came out of her hiding. Hana reached out to pet Kyle. Yukari scooched in closer to take a closer look. Mako leaned towards Kyle, although she kept her distance and refused to pet him.

"Fluffy," Miho said.

"But a little rough," Hana noted.

"What exactly is it?" asked Yukari.

"Dunno," all three girls behind the portal answered.

"Maybe a dog?" inferred Edith.

Mako smelled him. "He," she began. "Smells like a dog and a piranha."

"Oh!" Saori said out loud. "That makes sense-wait, how do you know?"

"He smells of much wet water," Mako said. "And I smelled pet piranhas from one of my friends before."

Kyle just growled.

"So anyway," began Miho. "Where were we again?"

Everybody shrugged.

"Dunno," chimed in Saori. "We went from one thing to another."

"Like Agnes," Miho said, and everybody laughed. Even Margo and Edith chuckled at that.

"Like me?" asked Agnes. "I hope to know you guys more."

"Us too!" said Saori. "You're such a kawaii-pie."

"Key lime pie?" asked Agnes. Everybody burst into laughter.

"Maybe you should use English or Japanese," said Mako. "Not both."

"Come on," said Saori. "If I am to meet American boys, English would help."

"Not if you mix it with Japanese," Mako grunted. Saori pouted.

"Now," began Miho again. "What do weeeee . . . ahhh . . . Oh!"

"I guess it's past bedtime," Saori said, yawning with Miho. Then, everybody in the apartment yawned.

"What time is it?" asked Yukari.

"It's . . . ohhh . . . 1:30 AM," Hana managed to say it out, while yawning.

"I think we better get going," said Miho. "Sorry girls, but we have to sleep here. We live in a different time zone, so it's evening here, while it's morning there in your area."

"No problem," replied Margo. "We have other things to do. We'll hide this portal somewhere safe."

"Us too!" Miho chimed in, yawning.

"Then we're out!" said Margo.

"Good luck!" cried out Edith.

"Thhhaaannkkkk yyyyoouuu-aaaahhh," Agnes spoke and yawned at the same time. All the girls giggled. Then, the portal became black in the middle, as the girls covered it with a pink blanket again.

"Alright," Miho said, stretching and yawning. "We'll have to take this."

"Where?" Saori asked.

"We already discussed it," said Mako. "You forgot?"

"Oh . . ."

* * *

 **January 1, 2017**

 **1:45 AM Sunday, Japan Standard Time**

 **The garage**

"So, this is the garage."

Taking a late bus, the girls managed to bring the portal to the garage. Being too big to fit into a box now, they covered it in a light blue blanket and made it look like something fragile. Fortunately, the driver let them carry it into the bus, and they ended up in front of the garage.

"The Former Garage of the Truck Club," Yukari read an old sign. "Huh, I didn't know that they had a Truck Club here before."

"That club is now part of the Automobile Club," said Mako. "However, it was too costly to demolish it, so they let it stand. Now, we can use it as we please."

"Good thing," Saori said. "Let's just put it in, keep it safe, and go home."

Everybody agreed, and yawned again and again.

* * *

 **January 1, 2017**

 **2:00 AM Sunday, Japan Standard Time**

 **Her own apartment**

After a quick change of clothes and some washing, Miho almost immediately fell unto her bed. However, she did not get into a deep sleep. She still remembered their conversation, and the craziness of it all. She giggled.

"I wander," she said to herself. "What will this entail for us in the long run?"

She yawned.

"Oh well," she said to herself again. "Let's get going."

* * *

 **Well, well. the third chapter is up! So, for this chapter, I hope that I have flashed out the girls' interaction with each other well, and I am looking forward to writing more. However, writing and publishing three chapters in one week is pretty much a lot of hard work. Hence, I better pace myself and slow down.**

 **The next chapter will be one of the sides going into the other side. Thus, the next chapter will explore a little of how each side reacts to each other, and the hilarity that ensues. Of course, I put this series as "Adventure/Humor" with good reasons, in keeping with the nature of Despicable Me series. However, I may change the rating if necessary.**

 **Once again, review, favorite, and follow. Every little thing counts. I hope that this will be a great opportunity to do more in the long run. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter IV: Another Encounter

**FluffyUnicorn gave me more ideas of what to write about next. However, I think that I have to see for now. I actually may do something like that, or not, depending on the situations. Oh, by the way, thank you FluffyUnicorn, Inceptor57, and everybody else for the reviews! Please let others know, because the more favorites and follows I have, the better!**

 **For this chapter, I decide to show one scenario. For some reason, I struggled with this chapter. I guess I liked the next chapter's idea more than this one. You'll see . . .**

 **Anyway, this should be a relatively short chapter, because I think I will change the plot to focus more on the Despicable Me part; plenty of people have tried out the part with a lot of tank warfare and what-not. I am no expert on tanks; in fact, I may use that to my advantage to create my own unique story! Wish me well, and enjoy! And here it is:**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Another Encounter**

 **January 8, 2016**

 **7:30 AM Saturday, Japan Standard Time**

 **(Former) Garage of the Truck Club**

"Miporin?"

Miho gazed at the portal. Ever since that talk, she admired that new part of her life. It was amazing; meeting someone from the other side of the world, especially with a fateful encounter like this. It was almost as if . . . it was an answered prayer.

"Miporin?"

Miho suddenly shook herself back into reality.

"Takebe-san!" she cried. "S-Sorry about that!"

"We understand," Hana said. They all knew what Miho had in mind; they also were in awe. That portal was something that made their whole lives more exciting. Other than the Senshado practices, they had little to do while on their school carrier, which was traveling far away from most towns. Hence, life outside of practice, even school, was not very exciting, even boring.

"What are you going to do, Nishizumi-dono?" asked Yukari. "Go in?"

"That sounds like a fun ideaaaa . . ." a voice groaned behind. "But I aaammm too tired . . ."

"Mako!" Saori moaned. "It's 7:30 AM, not 6! You're still not awake?"

"It's Saturday," she protested. "I want to sleep more. How could humans wake up even on Saturdays?"

Everybody else laughed or giggled at that. Sure, it _was_ Saturday in their time zone.

"By the way," Hana said. "You said that the girls were 13, 10, and 7 years old respectively. How did you know? They all look quite tall for their age."

"It's America," answered Mako. "In general, Americans grow taller than Japanese. I just wish I could grow taller and bustier . . ."

Everybody laughed at that.

"Mako!" moaned Saori. "Then eat more nutritiously!"

"Sweets give me energy," Mako protested. "And dairy makes me tall."

"Milk, not ice cream!" Saori moaned again. "Eat something better!"

"Or maybe go to America," said Yukari with a grin. "And eat their sweets."

"Sweet America . . ." Mako replied dreamily, with Saori in a facepalm.

"Sweets aside," Saori tried to change the topic. "What are you doing here, Miporin?"

"Oh!" Miho came to her senses. "I am here, because I saw something . . . _odd_ with the portal."

"Come again?" her friends asked.

"Yesterday," she explained. "The portal was clear and bluish-white. But today, the portal seems to fizzle like an old TV."

"Huh . . ." Saori pondered.

"How is that possible?" asked Hana.

"Maybe something else is disrupting it?" Yukari speculated.

"It could have something to do with the girls," replied Mako. "I mean, it seems that they know about it more than we do."

"How can you tell?" asked Saori.

"Remember seeing them for the first time?" Mako began to explain. "Do you notice that we were more surprised than they?"

"Now that you mention it," said Hana. "They surely looked enthusiastic about this, while we were genuinely . . ."

"Confounded," Yukari finished the sentence. "Now that I think about it, they looked surprised like us. Now, they seem to take it quite well."

"I wonder if they're hiding something from us . . ." wondered Mako.

* * *

 **January 7, 2017**

 **2:30 PM Friday, Pacific Standard Time**

 **Gru's House**

"Should we tell them?"

Margo whispered to herself, as she sat in class, learning about how TVs function. It was rather boring; she already knew about it from Dr. Nefario, who had a reputation for creating mysterious inventions out of old junk. He gave a long but interesting rant about how TVs function; for some reason, he taught it better than her own teacher!

"So," the teacher preached in a deep, boring voice. "What do you students think about old TVs?"

"Boring," was the unanimous reply.

"Very good," he said. "Now, have guys any ideas why do they sometimes fizzle?"

Silence. Margo knew what was going to happen so she just drifted off, while thinking about the portal.

". . . and the interference of the TV waves . . ."

Margo's ears started to twitch.

". . . antennae can transit but some things can cause it to-"

"Interfere with the transmission of the TV set, causing the screen to distort and mar the resulting image," Margo suddenly answered.

Everybody in class stared at her. She felt awkward. Suddenly, the teacher clapped, smiling.

"Excellent," he said. "You're the only one who actually paid attention in class. Therefore, since it's the last class of the day, I give you special permission to leave class now. Here is my early leave 'ticket.' Show it to the front office, and you're free to go. No homework either from you."

Margo dropped her jaws, and the whole class was shocked.

"As for the rest of you," he growled. "Read the whole 50 pages of the chapter about TVs again. And all of you will get a 25-question test on it, by Monday."

The whole class moaned, as Margo quietly thanked her teacher and received her free ticket.

"No test, no homework," Margo said to herself quietly, as she left the class. She hurried to get to the office, and gave the ticket, and was off. Although her school was a little far away, she and her sisters spent years walking around back when they were orphans. Hence, she was used to walking long distances.

"Great!" she said to herself. "Now, I need to get home ASAP and check out the portal . . ."

* * *

 **30 minutes later . . .**

"It's bigger now."

Margo panted, as she partially ran from school to home. By then, she correctly predicted that her sisters would be already home, because her school was a little far away. In fact, Agnes came home first, then Edith, and Margo-

"Dead last again," said Edith with a sneaky grin.

"Be quiet," she said.

"Ah," Edith continued. "The trauma of saying a 'bad word' in front of Agnes."

"It's not," she replied strongly. "But 'be quiet' is nicer than that."

"I already know that," answered Agnes. "But I have to admit; 'shut up' sounds like a villain, while 'be quiet' sounds like a bully."

Silence. Margo and Edith both held their hands in a facepalm. Agnes was rather infamous for her brutal honesty; she spoke out what she really thought.

"That was strong," Edith admitted.

"But she was right, though," Margo began. "Agnes, I-"

"OH!" she screamed, running to the portal. "I forgive you all! Let's go there!"

Both of the older girls stared, as their youngest pint-sized powerhouse pranced away like a pony.

"She sure knows how to recover," mumbled Edith, and Margo nodded. Agnes was the heart of the group; she knew how to keep everyone in a positive mood.

"Let's go check the portal, then," Margo said. With a grin, Edith nodded and followed.

* * *

 **15 minutes later . . .**

"Couldn't he make a faster elevator?"

The girls went down through the (technically) the only way down the lab: a rather dramatic "secret entrance." They had to press a red button from a seat made from what appeared to be a real rhinoceros. Then, the seat popped out from the rhino-chair, and a cannon hanging from the ceiling fell down on the seat. The seat and the cannon converted together into a clear, glass tube that acted as the elevator. At the same time, a whole room next to the rhino-chair opened up, and a metallic room with a faint glow appeared; this was the entrance to the secret lab. The girls went into the tube, then two mechanical arms transported it unto a moving platform, which took them down into the lab.

"So boring," said Edith. "After doing this for so many times, it's no longer fun."

"Well," Margo retorted. "What do you want to do with it?"

"Make it like the Jetsons!" she answered. "A tube that takes us straight down into the lab, just like the Minions do!"

"Maybe three of them," Margo replied. "Last time, we had to rely on the only entrance in, which took a while to activate. Remember Kevin, too? When he was mutated by that PX-41 serum at a year ago, he scared us so bad!"

"So what?" said Edith. "Now that it's safe, we don't need to think too much about that!"

"How about a winged unicorn?" asked Agnes.

Both girls stared at her. Margo put her right hand in a facepalm, while Edith looked away and rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Bunicorn?"

"No, no, Kevin," Margo replied to a member of a mysterious race called the Minions. The Minions looked like animated, oversized, yellow pills, all wearing goggles, blue overalls, and black boots. Previously, the girls were about the same height as they; however, a recent growth spurt made all three way, way taller than the Minions. Apparently, the Minions did grow, but not as much as humans did.

"Kevin," Edith said. "Can you go and check the recreation room? I heard some commotion there."

 _Boom!_

"Yup," she affirmed it. "Better get going, or else Gru will take away your vacation time."

"Waahh!" Kevin cried out in alarm. "Sí! Sí! Coming!"

"Yes, yes, coming," Margo translated the Minion's response. "Well, Edith. You managed to create a distraction for them, huh?"

Edith grinned. "My own 'distraction bomb,'" she explained proudly. "Ever since the portal, I made one just to keep the Minions away. If that does not, I use the banana bombs to get their attention."

"Nice," Margo replied. For once, she actually liked Edith's destructive antics; they were quite useful in keeping the Minions away from where they hid the portal.

"Let's go," she said. "The portal is waiting for us."

"Yay!" Agnes shouted.

"Shush!" both girls told her. Margo cupped the little girl's mouth.

"You can say that there!" Edith hissed at her. "Not here!"

"Aww . . ." she moaned.

* * *

 **5 minutes later . . .**

"Here it is."

The portal was the same color and shape as before, except it was now large enough for a teenager to enter through. However, Margo noticed something.

"I think it stopped."

"Come again?" asked Edith.

"Look here," she pointed to the portal's edges. "Previously, whenever the portal was growing, the edges shimmer. Right now, the edges look solid."

"Huh," Edith squinted at the portal. "You have sharp eyes for that kind of stuff."

"I wonder if it's safe to go through," mumbled Margo. "What do you guys think? Agnes? Agnes?"

Margo and Edith both looked around. She was nowhere in sight.

"Where is . . ." Edith broke off, slowly staring at the portal.

"Hello!" Agnes called out from the other side. She appeared to be in a dilapidated garage of some sort. "This is fun! But smells funny here."

"AGNES!" both girls roared, and without thinking, they all went through.

* * *

 **January 8, 2017**

 **8:30 AM Saturday, Japan Standard Time**

 **(Former) Garage of the Truck Club**

"I want to punish her . . ."

All three girls now ended up in the other side of the portal. Agnes jumped around the garage, apparently oblivious to the damp, dreary nature of the interior. Edith shook her head, while Margo coughed.

"Eww," said Edith. "This is worse than seeing someone kiss."

"Quit it, Edith," Margo told her. For now, we need to know what to do."

"Well, apparently," cried out Agnes, still jumping around. "We're in Miho's homeland! And now we can see them in person!"

"Right," said Margo, catching her and holding her. "But we have to be careful! This is not America, but Japan now! We're strangers in a strange land."

"And we're in Ninja-land!" Edith realized, smiling mischievously. "I should have done this before Agnes, oh well!"

"Edith, come back here at-oh, great!"

Before Margo could catch her, Edith was off like a cheetah, dashing out of the garage.

"I am gonna get her!" Margo cried out. "Agnes, come along!"

"I am coming!" she tagged along. "And . . . wow!"

Agnes suddenly felt dizzy, and Margo caught her before she could fall.

"Agnes," Margo said. "Ride piggyback on me."

"Yay!"

"Alright," she said. "Stay there, and sleep if you need to."

"Margo," the little girl yawned. "Why am I so tired?"

"Jet lag."

"Huh?"

"It's what happens if you move from one time zone to the next. It messes your inside, and you feel weird and sick. Don't worry; it's harmless."

"Thanks," she said, drifting off.

"And I hope she stays asleep," Margo mumbled to herself. "That way, I have only one person to worry about."

She went out of the garage, trying to find where Edith might have gone. Suddenly, she saw Edith nearby a ninja store.

"Edith!" she roared, trying to run without dropping her sister. "Come back here at once! And quit the rush!"

* * *

 **A little far away from the portal . . .**

"Quit the rush, Mako!"

"Soooodddooookkkoooo. I ammmmm innnnn a gggrreaaatttt . . ."

"I can't hear you!"

Although it was not schooltime, Mako and her friends were at the school entrance, waiting for Sono Midoriko to let them in. They had to "get approval" from Sono, in order to enter, since she was responsible for checking who was coming in. Despite her objections, Sono is famously known as "Sodoko."

"And I am Sono, not Sodoko!" she moaned. "How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Butttttt, ahem! But it'ssssss Satttturrrrrrday . . ." Mako slowly said, still trying to shake off her drowsiness. "And jjjjust let ussss in, will ya?"

"I am in charge of the gates!" Sodoko declared. "And wait for me, as I check you all!"

"Sodoko is so Sodom," mumbled Mako, as she let her check her.

"What did you say?" she hissed.

"Nothing," Mako said with a side glance.

"By the way," Saori quickly tried to change the topic. "Why do you want to check us, again?"

"I have seen you all," declared Sodoko, clearing her throat. "Trespassing."

"What?!" Saori and Yukari roared.

"W-We're not trespassing!" Saori groaned.

"You mean the abandoned garage?" asked Hana calmly.

"Yes," Sodoko answered. "And I want to check on you all carefully."

"Even Miho?" asked Yukari.

"Even Miho," she answered.

"O-OK!" Miho stepped in to let her check. Sodoko eyed her suspiciously.

"You definitely are not the type to sneak in," she judged her leader, the one in charge of the Senshado team that saved the entire school from permanent closure. "But I can't really trust you when I saw you all in there!"

"But it's abandoned!" groaned Mako. "And why were you there, of all the places?"

"It's not your property!" Sodoko argued. "And I was . . . I was . . . Um . . ."

"Eating there?" asked Hana.

"I-It's not like I am hungry!" she tried to argue, her face turning red. "Dumplings there were amazing! A-And don't let anyone say that even I wa-was . . ."

"Curious," said Mako.

"Arrghh!" she groaned. "OK! You win! Yes, I admit that I was curious, so even I entered that place!"

"Hypocrite," Mako sneered in victory. Sodoko growled in response.

"What are you all hiding there?" Sodoko quickly returned her focus to them.

"Well . . ." Miho was about to try and answer, when all of them heard her.

 _"IT'S SO FLLLLLLUUFFFYYYY!"_

All five of the Anglerfish Team girls stared, eyes open wide with shock and horror. Miho put her left hand into a facepalm.

"Here we go," she replied. "We should have known . . ."

"Who was that?" Sono asked, confounded.

"Nevermind," Miho said. "We have to go!"

* * *

 **At the same time . . .**

Agnes went crazy over seeing a unicorn plush at a local game shop. Apparently, it was inside a claw crane game, with many other plushes. Agnes was begging her sisters.

"Please!"

"We know," they sighed. "But we don't have the money for it!"

"Can you?" she begged them with innocent eyes.

"Umm . . ." Margo began. "But we have no yens, the Japanese currency or money. We'll have to find a way . . ."

" _Konnichi-wa?_ "

The girls stared at the local owner of the store. A middle-aged woman, she appeared quite nice but confused, as confused as the girls were.

"Umm . . ." Margo tried to answer. Edith looked back and forth; while she loved being a ninja, she was no expert on the Japanese language. Agnes just eyed the owner with sweet innocent eyes.

" _Kawaii_ ," she suddenly answered, and gave the girls some free sweets. All the girls bowed down quickly in gratitude, then left. Agnes waved, and the lady waved back.

"Well," said Edith. "We didn't get the unicorn."

"But sweets are nice!" Agnes complimented.

"You like everyone," said Edith. "And everything."

* * *

 **Just a while (fewer than a few minutes ago) . . .**

"H-Hello!"

"Oh! It's the girls from the Tank Club!"

"Okaasan!"

Miho and her circle of friends came to the source of the noise. By then, it was too late.

"Have you seen someone here?" Miho asked. She looked around quickly, hoping to see her new friends.

"Yes," the lady answered. "Three girls who look like foreigners came here and talked in American Engrish."

"Where?"

"I saw them go in that direction."

"Thank you!"

"Engrish?"

"Saori, that's the way Japanese say 'English.'"

Mako told her, while the girls kept looking around. They did not see their new friends around, but that did not deter them from searching around. In fact, almost by chance, the girls decided to split up ("I guess we sometimes plan without thinking," remarked Miho). Saori and Mako went to one street, while Hana and Yukari went the other. Miho, however, went by herself to the other street.

"Where could the cuties be?" Saori pouted. "I can't believe they did _that_ first!"

"Coming in before we?" Mako asked. Saori nodded, and Mako sighed. They kept walking through the street, looking for any sign of the girls. They saw nothing for what seemed like miles. After a while, the two sat down on a bench nearby. Saori just pouted, moaning.

"I just wish to do that first!" she moaned. "Going to America first, then show them our world!"

"Seriously," Mako began. "Why are you so concerned?"

"It's America there!" Saori said, her eyes sparkling with imagination. "I mean, thousands and thousands of handsome young men to be found! Imagine love at first sight with any of those Hollywood celebrity hotties!"

"Including the obese ones?" Mako sarcastically asked. Saori frowned, and playfully gave her a bear hug.

"You little fox," she hissed. "You know how to break a girl's heart, eh?"

"Saori," Mako moaned, feeling a little hurt from the hug. "Obesity is a big problem in the US, you know."

"But . . . Hollywood . . ." Saori said dejectedly.

"And lots of ice cream," Mako added in, drooling a little.

"Mako, watch your sugar level," Saori added in.

"MIHHHHHOOOOO!"

"She found them," Mako replied, as Saori jumped up, pulled her friend up, and carried her piggyback. "You feel soft and fatty."

"Be quiet!" Saori groaned. "I am going on a diet afterwards! If I could for the New Year . . ."

"I wonder how they look in real life," Mako wondered, and Saori also had the same thought.

* * *

Hana and Yukari ended up in a small shopping district, where both tried to find the girls. Emphasis on tried, sort of.

"Look at these new models!" Yukari cried out. "M26 Pershings, M24 Chaffees, Centurion Mark I tanks, and oh!"

Hana looked back, eating a box of ten sushis with her chopsticks. She was eating her third box, with the chef staring in disbelief.

"Akiyama-san?" she asked. "What did you find?"

"T28 Super Heavy Tanks!" she answered, drooling. "And ooooohhhh! That infamous Karl Gerat!"

"Oh," said Hana. "The tanks that we fought before in the Annihilation Match."

"Yup!" Yukari cried out, jumping like a fanatic. "I can't believe that President Anzu managed to destroy that Gerat with one shell! Oh, if she did not, then we're history!"

"You sort of sound like the Hippo Team," Hana said, munching on her fifth box of sushis, with the chef trying to hide away from her.

"It was history in the making!" she cried out. "I-I mean, look! A high school team defeating the undefeated university team?! That's crazy news enough! These models apparently show what the University Team had!"

"Oh," Hana then came to the display window, carrying her seventh box. The sushi chef sighed in relief, glad that she was gone.

"And I see more models!" Yukari cried out. "Here's ours!"

"Panzerkampfwagen IV Ausf. H," Hana struggled to read the label. "Is that the official name of our tank?"

"That is the actual name!" she answered. "But being so long, it's known as Panzer IV Ausf. H! Add in Mark Special, too! They sure made it look so cool! I wish ours was always this shiny-"

"MIHHHHHOOOOO!"

"Yes," Hana said. "She found them."

"OK!" Yukari yelled. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Hana said. "Let me get more."

She walked towards the chef. He sweated, knowing well what she would ask . . .

"Three more boxes, please," she smiled.

The chef sighed. "Coming . . ." he answered.

* * *

"Where could they be?"

Miho walked by herself. Normally, she would just stroll around, but she found herself walking frantically, then stopping to breathe, then run, then walk, then breathe, and cycled all over. Rarely did she feel so worried in her life. Those three girls would not know what their world was made of, and although her carrier was safe, Miho still worried for their livelihood.

"Agnes-chan!" she cried out. "Margo-san! Edith-san! Where are you?"

Echo. No answer. She sighed.

"Agnes-chan!" she cried out again. "Where are-"

She stopped. She heard some noises from behind. Without turning around, she walked away. The noise behind her kept coming closer and closer. She kept walking away, and the noise followed her. Miho then turned into a corner to her left, and the noise came in to-.

"Gotcha!"

"Waahhh!"

Miho used the corner to ambush the source of the noise. By then, she took the target by surprise, grabbing it and twisting it to immobilize it. She then pushed it unto the floor, and observed her suspect like a veteran police officer.

It wore a pink beanie hat. Miho sighed.

"Edith-san," she said. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Edith asked, feeling some pain from the impact. Although she was not scratched, the impact of the floor dazed her whole body, if not her head.

"Where are your sisters?" she asked.

"Hehe," she said. "Not telling."

"Oh!" Miho understood. "So, you ran away from them."

"I am thrilled to be in Japan!" she cried out. "Samurais! Ninjas! Anime fighting princesses!"

"Well," Miho admitted. "No."

Edith stood up, staring up at the girl. She frowned.

"We are in Japan," pouted Edith. "Aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," Miho answered. "Not on the mainland, we're on a school carrier."

Edith glared, pulled her hat down, and slowly walked away.

"W-Wait!" Miho said. "A-Are you OK?"

"No," she answered slowly. "I thought we're in Japan . . ."

"S-Sorry to say," Miho tried to help. "But here, you can get some taste of Japan, such as anpan and Japanese specialties, such as ramen."

"Ramen . . ." Edith said, drooling a little. "Alright, I am coming along. And a school carrier sounds cool!"

"But where are your sisters?" Miho asked again. She only shrugged.

"Are you kidding me?" Miho shook her head. "So, we'll have to find them-"

"Edith! You-are-in-big-trouble!"

Miho turned around to notice the other two girls come in. The tall, mature girl immediately dropped her young sister from her back, and ran towards the pink-hatted girl. As Miho watched the drama, she quickly noticed something about her new American friends:

Edith-san was 140 cm tall, and was quite athletic and well-built for someone her size. She had dark blue eyes with short, light-blond hair. However, what made Miho raise an eyebrow was her choice of attire: she was dressed in a black ninja garb, but wore her pink beanie hat. The contrast was rather . . . unusual, if not amusing.

"Edith-san," Miho asked. "Why do you wear your hat?"

"It's my thing," Edith said. "Just let it go."

"Edith!" Margo hissed. "It's her habit. Even as ninja, she likes to keep her hat on."

"Even in sleep?" Miho asked.

"Even during the shower . . ." Margo said a very low voice, glaring at her younger sister. "I can't believe I had to force her to take it off, almost every time she takes a shower."

Margo-san was 158 cm tall, and looked about the same size as Miho, although she herself stood slightly taller, at 159 cm tall. She clearly looked mature and smart; with black glasses, brown eyes, and matching hair in a ponytail, Margo appeared quite erudite for her age. Miho could feel an aura of intelligence emitting from her. Wearing a brown jacket with white and black shirts underneath, the upper part contrasted well with her navy and purple plaid skirt, white socks, and red sneakers. However, something felt off about her . . .

"Margo-san," Miho began. "What's on your shirt?"

Margo looked down at her shirt. On the black shirt was a graphic of something that looked familiar.

"Isn't that Wangan-Kun?" Miho asked. "What's that doing there?"

"I do not know," she replied. "Some small company put it on to advertise a future project?"

"Like?"

"Like a potential movie or something?" Margo speculated. "I am no expert on this."

"But it looks cute," Agnes replied.

Agnes-chan was 123 cm tall, about the height of a seven-year-old girl. Being used to Japanese schoolgirls, Miho was a little surprised at the size of an American counterpart. Still, she looked quite cute. With big, brown eyes and black hair tied into a spiky ponytail standing upright, Agnes wore blue overalls and a yellow striped shirt and white shoes. She almost looked like a girl from a famous anime show on TV.

"Agnes!" Miho called out. "How are you-"

"MIHHHHHOOOOO!"

Miho looked away, trying to lower the volume without covering her ears with her hands. Little Agnes hopped towards the Japanese girl, glad to see her new friend again.

"Agnes!" Miho moaned, as the little girl hugged her tight around the waist. "Watch your voice here! Don't make too much noise here!"

"I am so glad to see you!" she cried. "And you're quite tall!"

"Eh . . ." both Miho and Margo looked at each other. They were still about the same height. Margo nodded.

"No," Miho replied. "I am about as tall as your sister."

"But you have such big eyes!" she said. "And you have a 'nice' aura surrounding you!"

"Is that a joke?" asked Edith.

"Maybe her imagination?" speculated Margo.

"Well . . . I-I may be a little nice, hehe," Miho stuttered. "B-But that's not the-"

"There you are!"

Miho and the Gru's girls turned around, seeing the rest of the gang coming towards them. Saori came with Mako on a piggyback. Yukari ran towards Miho, while Hana strolled in with her box of sushis.

"We heard Agnes' scream," Saori said, as she dropped off Mako from her back. Mako remained as drowsy as ever, although she barely opened her eyes wide enough to see their new friends. She nodded, and closed her eyes.

"She sure reminds us of our dad's mom," Edith noted. Her sisters nodded in unison.

"Sorry?" asked Saori.

"Our grandma," replied Agnes. "She's such a sweet old mama."

"Old mama?"

"Grandma, Agnes," Margo corrected her.

"So," Saori said. "You guys are Margo, Edith, and Agnes, right? But we haven't even known you much, yet."

"What do you mean?" Edith asked. "We're now close enough friends, already."

"Edith-san," said Miho. "What she's saying is that we knew you first by your first names."

"Isn't that normal?" asked Edith.

"Edith," said Margo. "Miho is basically saying that Japanese call people by their last names with honorifics, their version of 'Mr.' and such. Miho and her friends want to know our surnames, too."

"But we're close already!" moaned Edith. "All three of us are in the same family!"

"Our surnames are Gru," explained Margo, ignoring her pouting sister.

They all blinked.

"Pardon me?" asked Miho.

"Gru?" Mako asked, waking up. "Glavnoye Razvedyvatel'noye Upravleniye?"

 _Everybody_ blinked at Mako.

"It's a military intelligence agency of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation," explained Mako. "Sort of like the Russian FBI."

"Glavnoye . . ." Margo began. "Razvedyvatel'noye . . . Upravleniye?"

"Wow," Mako said, actually looking surprised for once. "You got that right on the first try."

"Good listener, aren't you?" smiled Saori.

"How do you know about that, Mako?" asked Yukari.

"I learned about it back on the Pravda school carrier on a visit," she answered. "So, is your dad a Russian?"

All three sisters blinked. Then, Margo took out her phone, only to put it back in.

"We're in Japan," she said. "I don't think it's a good idea to call them here."

"So why not go back into the portal?" asked Hana.

Everybody stared, then nodded in agreement. They all walked back together, doing some random talking about things not important enough to write here for now . . .

* * *

 **January 8, 2017**

 **9:45 AM Saturday, Japan Standard Time**

 **(Former) Garage of the Truck Club**

"Here we are."

Miho showed them the portal. Everybody stared.

"Hey," Miho began. "Something's not right . . ."

All eight girls approached the portal. It seemed to actually . . . shrink.

"Oh no," Margo shuddered. "The colors . . ."

"A little sickly rainbow color," Hana noted. "Like an oil spill. Gross."

"But only on the edge," Margo said.

"And it looks so cool!" Edith cried out.

"I wonder if Dr. Nefario was doing this," mumbled Edith. Margo quickly shut her with her hands, but it was too late.

"Who?" all five high school girls asked her.

"N-Nothing!" Margo yelled.

"Nefario is our daddy assistant," Agnes replied.

"NO!" Margo roared.

"Miss Margo-san," Saori suddenly approached her, with creepy eyes. "Tell me who he is, or I may have to 'force' it out."

"When did she learn how to turn 'yandere'?" whispered Yukari to Mako.

"A fancy art," Mako replied. "To get some info out of people. She only does that to friends."

"Really?" Margo asked. "We've been friends for only a few days!"

"I know how to say the right words," said Saori, with a creepy smile on her face. "And you fell for it."

Margo sighed.

"Alright," she said. "You win. Let me explain . . ."

* * *

 **5 minutes later . . .**

"And that's how we got the portal," said Margo.

All of her new friends stared at her.

"A real mad scientist?!" Yukari cried out, jumping a little. "Can he make tanks?"

"That's unexpected," Miho noted, and Saori nodded in silence.

"Who is this Nefario-dono?" asked Hana. "He must be very clever with his inventions."

"And crazy," remarked Mako. "Can he make sweets?"

"Mako!" Saori scorned her friend's remark. "Show some sense, will ya?"

"He's a mad scientist," explained Margo. "And he's our dad's lab assistant. He builds all kinds of crazy inventions. We suspect that he made the portal."

"But why in your room?" asked Miho.

"No idea," she answered. "But we got interested. And we got a little mischievous and did not tell anyone about this . . ."

"Little children, aren't you?" teased Saori. "Except you, Margo- _chan_."

Margo pouted.

"You look cute," said Agnes. "Like a crybaby."

"Sh-no, be quiet!" Margo cried, embarrassed. Everybody else laughed, as Margo could not bear to "punish" the sweet girl. Instead, she grabbed Edith.

"Why me?!" she moaned, as Margo wrestled with her.

"Seriously," said Miho, giggling. "You guys are sisters!"

"So," said Hana, eyeing the portal. "What are we going to do?"

"I think," said Margo. "We'll have to tell them."

"Aw . . ." moaned her sisters.

"Well," said Margo. "It could be possible that this is the last goodbye-"

"NOOOO!"

Agnes cried, hugging each of her new friend. All of them felt a pang of pain; they did not want to see a cute girl like her look so sad.

"But it's not real goodbye," said Margo. "It's just to be safe."

"B-Bye . . ." she moaned. Margo and Edith looked on, but also said their byes too. Apparently, Agnes grew up enough to know how to "let go."

"So sudden . . ." admitted Saori, crying.

"We're not gone yet," said Margo. "We'll go in, and check it out."

As Miho and her friends looked on, the girls went through the portal. The portal was still there, but now seemed to have stopped shrinking. Instead, it started to static like an old TV screen.

"Is something off?" asked Hana.

"I think so," Margo called from the other side. "We'll check with Dr. Nefario!"

"Good luck, out there!" called out Miho.

"And please come back!" said Saori, crying.

"Pleased to meet you," replied Hana.

"Panzer vor!" Yukari cried out.

"Panty short?!" Edith roared out. "Eww!"

"No, no!" Yukari cried out, as her friends laughed. " _Panzer vor_ , not panty short!"

"Whatever!" Edith yelled, and Yukari shook her head in embarrassment.

"I should say more carefully, next time," she said to herself.

"It's alright," said Miho. "As long as the portal is here, we're safe."

"So," said Hana. "What is Nefario-sama doing with the portal?"

* * *

 **January 7, 2017**

 **4:45PM Friday, Pacific Standard Time**

 **Gru's House**

"Gru!"

"What ez it?"

"I am adding my twips to my teleport machine!"

"Tweaks, not twips!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"So," said Gru. "What are you doing with it, now?"

Gru watched his old friend take apart the teleportation device, then fix it back together, then take it apart, and then do it over and over. He was starting to get tired of his friend's cyclical nature of fixing this device.

"Joseph," growled Gru.

"Hold on-wait, Gru?" asked Dr. Nefario. He looked back; although his goggles hid his eyes, his expression clearly showed some worry and confusion.

"W-What is it?" he asked, not used to being called by his first name.

"Dr. Nefario," Gru sighed. "I know that you're trying to get it done well, but come on! What are you exactly doing, and why are you taking it apart over and over again?"

"Well," he answered. "The device can detect not only the presence of the portals, but also whoever has gone through them."

"Huh?"

"Yes," he replied. "That's why I am trying to find the data in this thing. For some reasons, I think I am seeing it wrong."

"Let me see that," said Gru.

"W-wait!" Dr. Nefario stuttered. "What-can you know?"

"I have some expertise here," said Gru. "Let me try it."

His friend handed him the device. It still looked like a disk antenna before, except looking a little scarred from all that reattaching over and over. Hence, it looks a little overused.

"Dr. Nefario," he noted. "You need to take care of this thing better."

"Gru!" moaned his friend."I am still trying to figure out things, and cleanliness is not on top of it!"

"Still," said Gru, tapping at the device. "You can make it better, so that the appearance would _not_ get in the way of it working."

"Well," Dr. Nefario continued, as Gru kept tapping at it. "It's a new device, and this is the first time I've actually managed to create a teleportation portal of some sort. All the Minions want it now; I had to store it in a high place where they could not use it."

"A dangerous item," said Gru. "And I can see why-no, Steve."

Steve and a few Minions swung with ropes from the ceilings, trying to grab the device. Gru snatched it before any of them could. By then, the Minions who tried to steal then resorted to begging with tearful eyes.

"Dr. Nefario," said Gru. "I am surprised that you managed to keep this away from the others."

"Ah," he replied, sighing. "Good thing only a few of them know the exact code to going to that banana island. Only these guys know, and they want to go back."

"Test experiments gone bad, huh?" remarked Gru, as the Minions tried to create a tower together to take the device. Gru kicked them off, so that they all fell to the ground. Suddenly, the device flicked its light red to green rapidly.

"Gru!" cried out Dr. Nefario. "I-It's working again!"

"Again?" he asked. "What did-"

"Let me see it!"

Dr. Nefario snatched the device away, and analyzed the screen on it.

"Hmm," he said. "According to the device, two portals remained open. I am surprised that they stayed open this long."

"Two?" asked Gru.

"One is somewhere in the Orient," he mumbled to himself.

"Which nation?"

"Wha-oh! Sorry, I mean Japan," he said.

"Japan?" asked Gru. "How?"

"Dunno," he said. "All I can tell was some sort of an interference that happened here. Maybe a satellite transmission jammed it or what."

"Dr. Nefario, that's impossible," said Gru. "We use phones all the time. How could one of those interfere with it? And what's up with the portals?"

"But here," he continued, not hearing what Gru said (Gru just remembered, and shook his head). "One of them is somewhere in our hometown, and I believe that three people managed to enter through it and out again."

"Sorry?" Gru asked. "How could-oh, girls!"

Dr. Nefario quickly hid the device, knowing the girl's curiosity all too well. Gru and his friend watched as three distinct figures came in. Ever since last year or so, the girls grew fast, almost exponentially. Gru remembered that "sad" day when his Minions realized that the girls are now growing, and maybe too big for them to play with. Still, they keep an optimistic eye.

"Hey Gru!" Agnes cried out.

"So, uh," Margo began, trying to spit out about the portal. "We decided that it was time-hey, what's wrong?"

She and everybody else looked at Dr. Nefario. Although he hid it in the cabin underneath a nearby desk, Dr. Nefario betrayed its presence by staring at it, horrified. His goggles hid his eyes, but Gru could tell what was wrong.

"The device, again?" asked Gru.

"The portal ray?" asked Margo. Gru and Dr. Nefario quickly turned to look at her. The Minions wowed and cheered, not knowing the situation much.

"Y-Yeah," said Gru. "Something's going wrong with it."

"Gru," Dr. Nefario said. "Get away."

"Wait," he began, but he heard that same sound again.

"GET AWAYYYY!"

Boom!

"Oh boy," both Gru and Margo moaned. "Here we go again.

* * *

 **Oh yes, another chapter done! Sorry for the delay; apparently, publishing three or so chapters in one week left me too tired to publish another last week. Now, I have done this. So, by the way, I realize that I have an idea on how the story could go. In order to do so, I decide that this will be sort of a "filler episode," so that I can focus on the next one. Spoiler alert: the next one will have the GuP girls enter the portal to visit the US. However, something will happen that will actually kick the story into motion. I have way more ideas for that one than this one. This one was just a sweet thing to get ready for the bigger chapters ahead or so. Please review, and let me know. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter V: Sincere Apology

**So, for all of you who have reviewed my works, thank you for the support. It helps me to understand what I can do, and cannot do. Sadly, there is one thing that I have to admit:**

 **I am out of ideas.**

 **For years, I wonder why so many authors in FanFiction did not update their stories. Now, I understand. Life is tough. And we all have things to do in life. Furthermore, this story here was my first real-serious effort to establish something on FanFiction; the other stories I published previously were just one-shots to get myself in the mood.**

* * *

 **So, I am wondering: should I still continue with** **this story? I may or may not post a poll, but I have a new idea for a sequel-ish story or a story inspired by this effort.**

 **So, if you don't mind spoilers, here it is:**

* * *

 **For Chapter V, I intend to show that Dr. Nefario's invention somehow transferred its power from itself to Miho Team's tank. With this tank, Miho and her friends go on their own adventures. Since I am American by citizenship, I was thinking about Miho and her friends going on adventures with Agnes and her sisters.**

 **However, I think that a better idea is to outright publish a new story, which is exclusively Girls und Panzer, no crossover. That way, I can get more attention from the readers; getting six reviews and two follows was quite a big achievement!**

* * *

 **My potential new effort should be more serious, and easier to deal with, since I am focusing only on the universe of Girls und Panzer. In this story, Miho and her team discover that their tank (and maybe something or someone else?) somehow has gained a mysterious power, one that allows them to teleport to other places of the world. Through this, they go on adventures, and discover a world bigger than they had imagined!**

 **If you guys are curious, here is my potential blurb to the story:**

 **Miho Nishizumi felt that life was so simple and nice. Now, she had friends. Now, she had a school and a home. Now, her school and home were saved, twice. Now, everything was finally fine. Until she discovered something peculiar about their tank . . . Buckle up, as she and her team get into the ride (or tread?) of their lifetime!**


	6. Chapter VI: It's the End

**Now, this is the final chapter of this story, as in that I have decided to quit the story. I decide that the story is too complicated, and I have my own life to deal with. I realize that a crossover was not as easy as I expected, but it was a learning experience nonetheless. So, I am putting up the story for adoption, so anyone interested in continuing the story or even making it from scratch is more than welcome to do so, no copyright and no strings attached.**

* * *

 **Now, I have decided to move on and focus on a new story. This time, the story will be purely in the _Girls und Panzer_ universe. The new story will be _Girls und Odyssey_ , a story of Miho and her team going on the adventure of their lifetime. It features them discovering that unknown to them, a secret US experiment went wrong, and their tank somehow got "mutated" and gained a brand-new power. This power causes them to teleport into the US, where they see a whole new world in the making.**

 **Now, here is the blurb (maybe modified further) for my story:**

 **Miho Nishizumi felt that life was so simple and nice. Now, she had friends. Now, she had a school and a home. Now, her school and home were saved, twice. Now, everything was finally fine. Until she discovered something peculiar about their tank . . . which teleports her and her team to the US! Hilarity ensues, as the girls not only try and return back to their country, but also learn about the foreign country, and everything crazy that happens there!**

* * *

 **To everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story, thank you for all your support. Well then, see my new project in Girls und Odyssey. Let's go on this brand-new journey! Panzer vor!**


End file.
